Trust me
by Lai Lai Zhen
Summary: Harry hatte nicht mehr die kraft sich auf den Beinen zu halten und so fiel er auf die Knie. Das letzte was er zu seinem Professor sagte der plötzlich vor ihm kniete war: Bitte mach das es aufhört ich halte das nicht aus" Dann fiel er in eine Tiefe Ohnmacht. Harry Potter/ Severus Snape


Das hier sollte eigentlich eine Kurzgeschichte werden die mir letztendlich doch etwas Lang geraten ist *.*

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem.

Paring: Harry Potter / Severus Snape

Beschreibung: Harry hatte nicht mehr die kraft sich auf den Beinen zu halten und so fiel er auf die Knie. Das letzte was er zum Professor sagte der plötzlich vor ihm kniete war:

„Bitte mach das es aufhört ich halte das nicht aus"

Dann fiel er in eine Tiefe Ohnmacht.

Harry Potter/ Severus Snape

Achtung Yaoi und Lemon! wer's nicht mag soll's nicht lesen !

Disclamer: Alle Figuren und Orte des Harry Potter Universums gehören nicht mir und sind nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit. Ähnlichkeiten mit Realen Personen sind reiner Zufall und nicht beabsichtigt.

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit: Trust me

Teil 1

„Nachsitzen Potter"

Harry stöhnte. „Und 10 Punkte Abzug für Griffendor wegen respektlosen Verhaltens"

Harry konnte sich ein weiteres stöhnen nur knapp verkneifen und würgte stattdessen ein „Ja Sir" hervor, was dem Zaubertranklehrer Severus Snape allerdings genauso wenig zu gefallen schien denn schließlich konnte er nun keine weiteren Punkte mehr abziehen.

Wie zur Strafe dass er keine Strafe austeilen konnte lugte Professor Snape nun in seinen Kessel und verzog spöttisch das Gesicht.

„Nun wenn ich mir das hier so ansehe Potter brauchen sie neben dem Nachsitzen auch noch Nachhilfe auch wenn ich bezweifle dass, das bei ihnen etwas ändern wird"

Zufrieden mit sich und der Reaktion der Klasse die natürlich sofort in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen war, rauschte Snape wie eine überdimensionale Fledermaus zurück zu seinem Pult.

Harry brodelte nur so vor unterdrückter Wut und ließ diese an einer Knollenwurzel aus die er Masauchierte.

Immer das gleiche mit diesem verdammten Zaubertranklehrer der immer darauf gierte mir Punkte abzuziehen, dachte er Wütend während er wahllos weitere Zutaten in seinen Kessel beförderte was diesen schließlich zum Explodieren brachte.

Nach der Zaubertrankstunde hatte Harry fürchterliche Laune, Seine Klamotten und Haare waren vollkommen verkohlt und sein Kessel zerstört.

Zusätzlich zu den Nachsitz und Nachhilfestunden hatte die Fledermaus ihm auch noch eine Strafarbeit aufgehalst und war am Ende der Stunde bester Laune gewesen, so das er Malfoy ein O für seinem Aufsatz gab womit dieser natürlich prahlte.

Im Grunde war sein Tag gelaufen.

Da er ja bei Snape nachsitzen durfte hatte er noch nicht mal mehr Zeit genug um seine Hauaufgaben zu machen, das hieß im Klartext das diese Nacht echt lang werden würde und die danach ebenfalls schließlich durfte er drei ganze Wochen jeden Abend bei Snape antanzen. Wie sollte er das nur überleben?

Nachdem er sich in der Großen Halle ein kurzes Abendessen gegönnt hatte ging er hoch in den Griffendor Turm.

Ron und Hermine hatten ihn nur mitleidig angeguckt, was ihm nach kurzer Zeit auf die Nerven ging.

Im Gryffindorturm angekommen machte er sich gleich an seine Hausaufgaben für Geschichte der Zauberei die er nicht mal zur hälfte fertig bekam.

Mit hängenden Schultern und schlechter Laune machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Dieses nachsitzen gestaltete sich wie jedes andere Nachsitzen auch das er bist jetzt bei dem Professor für Zaubertränke gehabt hatte. Demütigend, nervenaufreibend und nicht ohne ein gewisses Maß an Beleidigungen von Snapes Seite aus die alle schluckte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, obwohl es in ihm brodelte wie verrückt.

Als Snape ihn endlich entließ war es schon weit nach Sperrstunde.

Erschöpft schlich er in den bereits leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich an die Hausaufgaben.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Harry tiefe Augenringe und konnte sich nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren.

Unschönerweise gaben ihm die Lehrer noch mehr Hausaufgaben als am Vortag, mit denen er schon in der Pause mit Hermines Unterstützung in der Bibliothek begann.

Nach der Mittagspause ging es Harry besser und er konnte sich den Rest des Tages auf den Unterricht konzentrieren.

Am Abend machte er sich seufzend erneut auf den Weg in die Kerker. Snape wartete bereits in seinem Büro auf ihn.

Auf den ersten Blick erkannte er, dass der Professor schlechte Laune hatte.

Unschlüssig blieb Harry in der Tür stehen bis Snape irgendwann von seinen Arbeiten aufsah und ihn anfauchte er solle sich gefälligst setzen.

Gereizt knallt ihm Snape einen riesigen Karton von Akten vor die Nase die er alle fein säuberlich neu abschreiben durfte.

Severus Snape hatte schlechte Laune.

Irgendwelche dahergelaufenen Huffelpufs hatten in seinen Räumlichkeiten Stinkbomben platzen lassen. Den Gestank hatte man bis zur großen Halle wahrgenommen und es hatte eine ganze Stunde gedauert ihn zu vertreiben. Obendrein musste er Aufsätze Kontrollieren und den dummen Potterjungen beschäftigen.

Genau dieser saß ihm nun gegenüber und schrieb seid geschlagenen 3 Stunden irgendwelche Akten ab die Snape wegschmeißen wollte und daher herausgekramt hatte.

Zwischen zwei Arbeiten blickte Snape immer mal wieder auf nur um einen fleißigen Jungen vor sich zu sehen, was seine Laune nur noch mehr verschlechterte.

Nach 5 Stunden hörte Snape immer noch kein Murren von Harrys Seite und blickte auf.

Das erste mal an diesem Tag sah er den Jungen wirklich an.

Seine Augen blickten konzentriert aber müde auf die Akte die er gerade abschrieb. Der Kleine hatte dunkle ringe unter den Augen was Snape ein Lächeln entlockte. Seine Haare wahren wie eh und je strubbelig und standen wirr vom Kopf ab. Seufzend entließ er den dankbaren Jungen schließlich.

Er selber starrte noch länger nachdenklich auf den Platz an dem der Junge vorher gesessen hatte, irgendwann riss er sich gewaltsam aus seinen Gedanken, packte seine Arbeiten zusammen und verschwand in seinen Privaten Räumen.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Snape gerädert. Seufzend bediente er sich an seinen Tränken und machte sich frisch wie eh und Je auf den Weg zum Frühstück in der großen Halle.

Als er an der großen Tafel saß kam der Potter Junge nicht wie sonst in die Halle stolziert sondern schlurfte eher mit hängenden Schultern und tiefschwarzen Augenringen auf seine Freunde zu, die ihn besorgt ansahen und dann Snape böse anfunkelten.

Dieser wandte den Blick ab. Vielleicht sollte er den Jungen heute früher entlassen?

Der Tag war wie jeder andere Stressig. Erst musste er die kleinen Giftzwerge unterrichten, dann Durfte er die dummen Arbeiten der dummen Giftzwerge kontrollieren und zu allem Übel rief ihn auch noch Lord Dumm Voldemort der ihn aus schlechter Laune heraus mit dem Cruciatus Fluch belegte und ihn dann vergaß.

Vollkommen erschöpft kam er gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Nachsitzstunde des Nervenzwergs Potter.

Er hatte gerade einen trank zur Stärkung getrunken als der Jüngling an die Tür klopfte.

„Herein" murrte er und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.

Der Potter Junge steckte seinen Kopf und dann den Rest seines Körpers ins Büro.

„Professor? " Snape runzelte die Stirn, bis jetzt hatte der Junge ihn während seiner Nachsitz Stunden noch nie direkt Abgesprochen.

„Was wollen sie Potter"

„Ich Eh' ich wollte fragen ob es ihnen gut geht, Ich …. "

Erstaunt hob Snape den Kopf. Der Junge sah etwas nervös aus als er so vor ihm stand, den Blick leicht beschämt gesenkt und von einem Bein auf Andere Tretend. Fragte ihn der Potter Junge da gerade tatsächlich wie es ihm geht?

„Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angehen würde, dennoch frage ich mich wie sie auf diese Frage kommen?"

„Ich habe sie gesehen vor einer stunde Sir und da dachte ich …"

Snape hob nun gänzlich erstaunt den Kopf.

Der Potter junge hatte ihn gesehen? Wann? Etwa als er bei Voldemort war? Und warum war dieser Junge nun auf einmal so Nervös das war er doch sonst nicht?

„Was haben sie gesehen Potter?"

„Ich habe gesehen wie sie Voldemort sie mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert hat. Es tut mir leid Sir"

Snape war gelinde gesagt überrascht.

Dem Junge schien das ganze ja tatsächlich leid zu tun. Das war wirklich untypisch schließlich hasste der Junge ihn doch oder?

Snape seufzte „Es geht mir gut Potter, setzten sie sich"

Potter schien überrascht darüber das er ihn nicht geköpft hatte und bemühte sich nun der Aufforderung so schnell wie möglich nachzukommen.

Snape musterte den Kleineren, dann fragte er: „Wie häufig haben sie derartige Visionen Mister Potter?"

Der Junge blickte Snape erstaunt an antwortete dann aber:

„Fast jede Nacht, vor allem immer dann wenn er jemanden Foltert, besonders wenn er Leute aus meinem engeren Kreis sind Sir"

Snape runzelte die Stirn „gehöre ich den zu ihrem engeren Kreis Potter?"

Der kleine wurde ein wenig rot was Snape nun völlig aus der Bahn warf.

„ Ja"

Nun das machte besagten Professor doch etwas stutzig. Hatte der Junge tatsächlich Ja gesagt?

Die ganze Stimmung war allgemein Angespannt.

„Nun Mister Potter was auch immer das zu bedeuten hat, Sie sollten ihren Geist und ihre Gedanken besser unter Kontrolle haben wie ich es schon einmal sagte, die Kunst der Oklumentik bietet wirksamen Schutz"

Der Kleine nickte und sah zur Seite. Schnaubend schob Snape ihm Akten zu die er bereitwillig abschrieb.

Auch dieses Mal behielt er den Jungen ziemlich lange in seinem Büro. Jedoch nicht beabsichtigt er hatte nur die Zeit vergessen.

Teil 2

Harry war froh als der Professor irgendwann von seinen Arbeiten aufsah und ihn wegschickte.

Er war total gerädert und hatte noch einen riesigen Berg an Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Am nächsten Tag fühlte Harry sich grausam. Seine Augen waren schwer und die Müdigkeit nagte an ihm.

Immer wieder fielen ihm Im Unterricht die Augen zu, er erlaubte es sich jedoch nie Einzuschlafen.

Wie in den vorigen Tagen auch machter er sich in den Pausen an die anstehenden Hausaufgaben.

Den Rest des Vor und nachmittags bestand Harry eher schlecht als recht.

Am Abend war Harry verzweifelt. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er den Abend bei Snape überleben sollte.

Schwindelanfälle und ähnliches plagten ihn und machten ihn langsam und unzuverlässig.

Als er vor Snapes Bürotür ankam musste er kurz innehalten denn ein erneuter Schwindelanfall machte es ihm schwer auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Als er schließlich imstande war zu stehen ohne bedrohlich hin und her zu schwanken und er sich nicht mehr irgendwo festhalten musste, klopfte er an die Tür.

Anders als bei den Ersten malen saß Snape nicht an seinem Schreibtisch sondern stand in einer Ecke und rührte in einem Kessel.

„Du bist zu spät Potter"

Als Snape keine Erwiderung bekam, drehte er sich um und erschrak fürchterlich als er den kleinen sah.

Seine Augen waren eingefallen und es lagen tiefdunkle Schatten unter ihnen. Außerdem schien der Junge in kürzester Zeit mehrere Kilo abgenommen zu haben den seine Kleidung hing an ihm herunter und war viel zu groß.

Seine Hände schienen zu zittern und er lief leicht gebeugt.

„Potter?" fragte Snape entsetzt als dieser sich an den Kopf fässt und bedrohlich zu schwanken begann.

Snape war nach mehreren schritten bei ihm und packte ihn bei den Schultern. Der kleine fing an zu husten und zu seinem Entsetzten Sah Snape Blut in den Händen des kleineren als dieser vor Müdigkeit in seine Arme fiel.

Der Professor fing den kleinen Körper auf und glitt mit ihm nach unten.

Das erste was ihm auffiel war das Gewicht des Jungen das ihm Sorgen bereitete, als dieser in seinen Armen lag.

Vorsichtig bettete der Professor den Kopf seines Schülers an seiner Schulter und hob ihn hoch.

Einer ersten Überlegung trotzend brachte er den Jungen in seine anliegenden Räumlichkeiten und legte den Jungen vorsichtig ins Bett.

Der kleine Körper sah so verletzlich und klein in dem kleinen Bett aus das sich Snape am liebsten schützend zu ihm gelegt hätte.

Entsetzt von diesen vollkommen neuen Gefühlen gegen über dem Jungen den er so sehr hasste wich er einige Schritte zurück.

Schnell eilte er aus seinem Schlafzimmer und eilte zum Kamin.

Per Floohpulver transportierte er sich in Albus Büro.

„Dumbeldore"

„Severus?"

„Ja ich muss mit ihnen reden wo sind sie?"

„Ahh das ist eine Interrssesante Frage Severus"

„Hä?"

„Es geschah; als ich wieder einer meiner Brillianten Ideen hatte, nun ich muss gestehen ich war nicht ganz erfolgreich wie ich zugeben muss"

„Aja, Potter muss während der Sommerferien unter Beaufsichtigung bleiben"

„Wieso?"

„Er ist unterernährt, vollkommen erschöpft und ich befürchte Voldemort wird

seinen Schlaf stören er muss weiter in Okklumentik unterrichtet werden und außerdem sollte er einige Tränke zur Stärkung und gegen Albträume nehmen."

„Das klingt wahrlich nicht allzu gut Severus, und sie sind sich sicher das er morgen nicht zurück zu den Dursleys kann?"

„Nur wenn sie ihn zur Schlachtbank führen wollen."

„Nun gut dann würde ich vorschlagen dass er die Ferien über bei dir verbringt"

„Was? Nein ich hasse diesen Giftzwerg!"

„Eben Severus ich denke es ist eine Gute Gelegenheit für Harry dir zu zeigen das er keinesfalls wie sein Vater ist, außerdem sagten sie es doch bereits selber er brauch Okklumentikunterricht und Tränke."

„Die Tränke könnte ich ihnen geben und den Unterricht könnte er auch von ihnen bekommen"

„Wohl war aber ich und auch die anderen Kollegen sind in den Sommerferien nicht in Hogwarts"

„Verdammt Dumbeldore das kann nicht ihr ernst sein!"

„Ich befürchte doch Severus aber falls es sie beruhigt das Schloss ist groß genug um einem Jungen auszuweichen"

Wütend verließ Severus das Büro des Schulleiters. Dieses mahl jedoch über die Treppe, und lief zu Fuß zurück in seine Gemächer.

Er ging nicht sofort in sein Schlafzimmer.

Erst als der kleine Junge in seinem Bett zu schreien begann rannte er zu ihm.

Der Junge krümmte sich und schrie wie am spieß während aus seinen geschlossenen Augen Tränen sickerten.

Der Anblick erschütterte Snape zutiefst und zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag nahm er den Jungen in seine Arme.

„Harry, Harry wach auf!"

Mit einem Schrei der Severus in den Ohren nachhallte wachte der Junge auf und krallte sich aus Reflex an Snape, dem die Berührung aller vorurteile zum trotz nicht unangenehm war.

Langsam wiegte er den immer noch weinenden Jungen vor und zurück und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken bis dieser schließlich wieder eingeschlafen war. Sanft bettete er den Jungen zurück ins Bett.

Diesmal zog er ihm Schuhe umhang und Brille aus und deckte ihn sorgfältig zu.

Die Tränen glitzerten immer noch auf seinen Wangen und vorsichtig strich der Slytherin sie weg, bevor er schließlich das Schlafzimmer wieder verließ.

Einer Ahnung nachgehend richtete er eines der Gestezimmer her und beauftragte einen der Hauselfen damit Harrys Sachen zu holen.

Da der Hauself den Koffer mit Harrys Sachen nicht richtig verschlossen hatte fiel der gesamte Inhalt auf den Boden als er ihn anhob.

Wüst fluchend ging Snape in die Hocke um die Gegenstände aufzuheben die heraus gefallen waren.

Zu seinem Erstaunen waren es nur sehr weinige.

Die Paar Klamotten die Potter besaß sahen allesamt abgetragen und wie aus zweiter Hand aus.

Außerdem waren sie alle merklich zu groß. Bis seine Zauberersachen war alles in eher schäbigen zustand wobei Snape bezweifelte das dass Potters schuld war.

Die weinigen persönlichen Gegenstände die er besaß beschränkten sich auf eine Spiegelscherbe und einige Briefe allesamt von Wesley, Granger oder dem Wildhüter.

Snape runzelte die Stirn.

Das war das erste Mal das ihm ein Schüler begegnete der nicht über und über bedeckt mit unnötigen kleinen Privatartikeln bestückt war.

Schnell räumte der Professor alles wieder in den Koffer verschloss diesen und stellte ihn neben das Bett.

Harry erwachte als ihn jemand an der Schulter rüttelte. Überrascht und noch immer vollkommen gerädert schlug er die Augen auf nur um in die Schwarzen seines Professors zu blicken.

Müde richtete er sich auf, wobei er sofort wieder von Schwindel ergriffen wurde. Stöhnend griff er sich an den Kopf.

„Sie sollten es nicht so stürmisch angehen Potter"

„Was ist passiert mein Kopf fühlt sich an als hätte Voldemort in ihm herumgewühlt"

„Nun Mister Potter ich denke sie währen nicht mehr am leben sollte der Dunkle Lord jemals anfangen zu Wühlen"

Harry musste schlucken aufgrund der kalten und hasserfüllten Tonlage des Professors.

Er sah zu wie sich der Professor erhob und ihm seien Umhang reichte.

„Professor Dumbeldore hat beschlossen das sie die Sommerferien in meiner Obhut verbringen werden und ich will keine Widerrede hören Potter mir behagt das ganze genauso wenig wie ihnen glauben sie mir."

Harry wusste nicht warum aber diese Worte trafen ihn härter als sie ihn treffen sollten.

Ihm stiegen sogar Tränen in die Augen und so drehte er den Kopf zur Seite damit der Professor sie nicht sehen konnte.

Auf keinen Fall wollte er vor dem Professor noch einmal schwäche zeigen. Mit gesenktem Kopf und bebenden Schultern nahm er den Umhang entgegen den der Professor ihm reichte und zog sich fertig an.

Fast fluchtartig verließ er schließlich Snapes Räumlichkeiten und floh in die große Halle wo ihm Ron und Hermine entgegen rannten.

„Mensch Harry wo bist du gewesen, wir haben uns verdammt sorgen gemacht"

„Entschuldige Ron aber ich bin anscheinend während der Nachhilfestunden bei Snape eingeschlafen und der Idiot hat mich einfach liegen lassen."

„Was ? Du hast die ganze Nacht in Snapes Büro verbracht?" Schrie Hermine auf.

„Ich fürchte schon aber das schlimmste kommt erst noch. Professor Dumbeldore meint ich soll die Ferien über hierbleiben und ratet mal wen er mir als Aufsichtsperson zugeteilt hat?"

„Nein!" entsetzte sich Ron

„Das kann Dumbeldore nicht machen, er weis doch das er dich hasst!" Hermines Stimme klang schrill und leicht Panisch.

Harry lies nur traurig den Kopf hängen.

„Oh Mann, in deiner Position will ich echt nicht stecken aber Kopf hoch Harry du schaffst das schon, und wenn er dir zu nahe kommt drohst du ihm einfach mit Shampoo!"

Harry musste bei Rons Worten unwillkürlich grinsen. Sie diskutierten noch eine ganze Weile miteinander und heckten Strategien aus wie Harry sich den Professor vom leib halten konnte bis es schließlich für Hermine und Ron Zeit nach hause zu fahren. Und so verabschiedeten sie sich von Harry und versprachen ihm so häufig wie möglich zu schreiben.

Schließlich stand Harry alleine auf dem Bahnsteig, und so fühlte er sich auch. Alleine.

Langsam schlenderte Harry wieder zurück in die Schule. Die Korridore kamen ihm ohne seine Mitschüler verdammt leer und still vor.

Nicht wissend was er nun machen sollte schlenderte er durch die Schule bis er schließlich am Raum der Wünsche vorbeikam.

Dreimal lief er vor der Wand auf und ab, doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren und so schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder ab.

Als schließlich eine kleine Tür erschien betrat er den Raum dahinter und stockte. Er wurde umgeben von vollkommener Dunkelheit. Die Tür in seinem Rücken verschloss sich und wurde zu einer undurchdringlichen Mauer.

Panic stieg in ihm auf und er zog den Zauberstab.

Ohne Vorwarnung stand der Raum plötzlich unter Flammen. Es waren keine e normalen Flammen, Sie waren schwarz und erzeugten kein licht. Dennoch konnte Harry das Züngeln und die plötzlich aufkommende Hitze spüren.

Verzweifelt sprach Harry Zaubersprüche die die Flammen löschen mögen doch nichts passierte.

Das schwarze Feuer, hatte ihn mittlerweile erreicht und verbrannte seine Kleidung und sein Fleisch und ließ üble Wunden zurück.

Harry schrie den die schmerzen die er spürte waren riesig.

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern woran er gedacht hatte als sich ihm die Tür öffnete. Wie ein Blitz durchschoss ihn die Erkenntnis. Er hatte an seine Eltern gedacht und da diese Tod sind müsste der Raum um seinen Wunsch sie Wiederzusehen zu erfüllen auch ihn töten.

Verzweifelt wünschte er sich immer und immer wieder einen Ausgang doch nichts geschah.

Schließlich sank er vollkommen entkräftet und übersäht mit Brandwunden auf die Knie.

Zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen.

„Ich will doch nicht sterben" schluchzte er vor sich hin.

Plötzlich ließen die Flammen von ihm ab und wichen ein stück zurück so das sie einen schmalen gang bildeten der zu einer Tür führte.

Verzweifelt kämpfte sich Harry wieder auf die Beine und schleppte sich so schnell er konnte zur Tür.

Im Schloss war es immer noch verdammt ruhig und es kam Harry unrealistisch, beinahe höhnisch vor das er gerade beinahe verbrannt war und hier immer noch alles beim alten war.

So viele Abkürzungen wie nur irgend möglich nehmend schleppte sich Harry unter schmerzen in die Kerker.

Er betete zu Gott das Snape in seinem Büro sein möge. Als er besagtes Büro schließlich erreichte, betrat er es ohne vorher zu Klopfen.

Wütende Augen funkelten ihn an verwandelten sich bei seinem Anblick aber sofort in entsetzten.

Harry hatte nicht mehr die kraft sich auf den Beinen zu halten und so fiel er auf die Knie. Das letzte was er zum Professor sagte der plötzlich vor ihm kniete war:

„Bitte mach das es aufhört ich halte das nicht aus"

Dann fiel er in eine Tiefe Ohnmacht.

Teil 3

Snape sah mit entsetzen auf den kleinen Jungen herab der vor ihm lag. Fluchend hob er ihn hoch wobei sich sein Gesicht selbst in der Ohnmacht schmerzerfüllt verzerrte.

Er fegte mit einem kleinen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes alles was auf seinem Schreibtisch stand herunter und bettete den Jungen auf der geraden Fläche.

„Verdammter Narr, hättest du dich nicht woanders umbringen können?" fluchte er während er die Kleidung von Harrys Körper riss und scharf die Luft einzog.

Der Junge hatte überall Brandwunden die teilweise sehr tief waren. Behutsam begann er die Wunden zu reinigen und sie schließlich mit einer Salbe einzuschmieren so dass sich schnell eine Schorfschicht bildete.

Als er alle Wunden behandelt hatte wobei er die größten Wunden mit Magier verschloss was ihn sichtlich verausgabte belegte er den Griffendor mit einem Schwebezauber und legte ihn nur mit Unterhose bekleidet in sein Bett.

Erfahrungsgemäß wusste er das Wunden an der frischen Luft am besten heilten.

Seufzend schnappte er sich Harrys Schreibtischstuhl und setzte sich zu dem Jungen ans Bett. Wo zum Teufel kamen diese ganzen Verbrennungen her?

Irgendwann war Snape schließlich mit dem Kopf auf Harrys Bett eingeschlafen.

_Er stand in einem Pechschwarzen Raum._

_Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte „Lumos" doch nichts passierte die Dunkelheit bleib._

_Leicht beunruhigt drehte er sich um die eigene Achse konnte aber nichts erkennen außer Dunkelheit. Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme die ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ._

„_Severus, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen das sie Informationen über unsere Versammlungen an Dumbeldore weiterleiten? Ist das Wahr?"_

_Angst zog Snapes Herz unangenehm zusammen. Aus Reflex lies er sich auf den Boden fallen der sich verdächtig nach Leichen anfühlte „N..Nein mein Herr" war alles was er zustande brachte._

„_Nun mein lieber Severus ich denke er hat recht den soll ich ihnen verraten von wem ich diese Information habe? Von Dumbeldore mein lieber" _

_Severus stöhnte entsetzt auf Dumbeldore dem er immer vertraut hatte, hatte ihn verraten? _

„_Crucio"_

_Snapes Körper wurde geschüttelt von schmerzen und er schrie entsetzt auf. Doch er litt nicht lange. Es war als würde er sich von seinem Körper entfernen und so musste er zusehen wie seine Hülle immer lauter vor schmerz schrie. _

_Plötzlich schien sich sein Körper zu verändern, er wurde kleiner die Haare wurden merklich kürzer seine Augen wechselten von Schwarz in Grün und auf seiner Stirn erschien eine Blitzförmige Narbe._

_Entsetzt blickte Snape auf den Potterjungen der nun an seiner Stelle auf dem Boden lag und schrie._

_Er wusste nicht wieso, eigentlich sollte er doch froh sein das der Dunkle Lord nicht weiter ihn folterte aber sein Herz und sein Magen schienen zu rebellieren. Er wollte zu dem Jungen laufen und ihm helfen _

_Wollte seinen Schmerz beenden doch eine Unsichtbare Fessel hielt ihn fest umschlungen. _

Harry erwachte nur langsam aus seiner Ohnmacht. Sein Körper tat noch weh jedoch bei weiten nicht mehr so schlimm wie noch vor ein Paar Stunden. Stöhnend setzte er sich auf. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen hatte er Kopfschmerzen.

Ein leises Stöhnen von seiner rechten lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den im Schlaf stöhnenden und das Gesicht verziehenden Snape.

Kurz war Harry überrascht darüber das Snapes Haare überhaupt nicht Fettig wahren im Gegenteil sie glänzten und zeugten von guter Pflege.

Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Wieso zum Henker noch mal dachte er eigentlich über Snapes Haare nach?

Als dieser nun anfing im schlaf „Harry" zu stöhnen /A.N: irgendwie kommt das eher nach nem Sextraum als nach nem Albtraum *.* / faste Harry den Professor an der Schulter und rüttelte diesen sanft.

„Professor Snape wachen sie auf!"

Mit einem Ruck richtete sich der Professor halb auf und riss verwirrt die Augen auf. Harry der seine Hände immer noch auf dessen Schulter hatte wollte ihn beruhigen

„Es ist alles in Ordnung Sir, war nur ein Albtraum"

Sag mal redete er dem Professor gerade gut zu? Er musste verrückt geworden sein.

Langsam zog er die Hände wieder zurück.

Der Professor schien zu realisieren wo er sich befand den er verschwand wie immer hinter seiner Ausdrucklosen und kalten Maske die er immer zur schau trug.

„Potter wo haben sie sich rumgetrieben das sie es wagen so zugerichtet hier zu erscheinen?"

Harry zuckte bei Snapes kalter Stimme leicht zusammen und ließ die Schultern hängen. Er wusste nicht wie er die Sommerferien mit diesem Eisklotz überleben sollte und Wut wallte in ihm hoch.

„Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht Sir" Das Sir sprach Harry besonders verächtlich aus um seinen gegenüber zu provozieren.

„Nun Potter ich denke da mit Professor Dumbeldore die Verantwortung für sie übertragen hat, geht es mich sehr wohl etwas an, außerdem muss ich jetzt davon ausgehen das sie nicht nur total unfähig sind sondern es auch noch fertig bringen im Schloss angreifen zu lassen was mir nur eine Option lässt, ihnen einen Babysitter zu besorgen"

Mit diesen Worten verließ Snape den Raum und ließ den Wütenden Harry alleine.

Oh nein er würde es ganz sicher nicht sechs Wochen mit diesem, diesem Idioten aushalten!

Mühsam schälte sich Harry aus dem Bett und tappte zu seinem Koffer aus dem er seinen Tarnumhang zog und aus den Gemächern des Zaubertrankslehrers verschwand.

Kaum war er außer hörweite begann Harry zu rennen.

Er rannte einfach immer weiter ohne Ziel und wünschte sich das der Raum der Wünsche seinen Wunsch erfüllt hätte. Am schwarzen See musste er innehalten weil er keine Luft mehr bekam.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf den weichen Rasen fallen genoss die Sommerlichen Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht und lauschte dem Zwitschern der Vögel bis er schließlich wieder einschlief.

Snape war wütend. So richtig wütend.

Erst hatte er einen Albtraum in dem er offensichtlich so etwas wie Symphatie für den Potterjungen gehabt hatte,

Dann war er auch noch bei dem Jungen eingeschlafen und musste sich von ihm wecken lassen,

Dann konnte er in Potters Augen sorge lesen, der Junge hatte sich um ihn gesorgt zum Kotzen!

Dann wollte er ihm nicht sagen was passiert ist und ist frech geworden, woran er wie er wusste schuld war,

Und letztendlich war der Wurm auch noch ausgerissen!

Was hatte sich Dumbeldore nur dabei gedacht ihm den Giftzwerg aufs Auge zu drücken?

Wütend und mit flatterndem Umhang rauschte Snape zuerst in den Griffendor Gemeinschaftsraum dann in die große Halle in die Küche, in die Jungentoilette und die Eulerei doch er konnte den Jungen einfach nicht finden.

Anfänglich hatte er geplant dem Jungen mal ordentlich die Meinung zu sagen doch mittlerweile begann sein Plan zu wanken und sorge machte sich in ihm breit.

Aufgebraust flatterte er trotzig wie ein kleiner Junge zurück in sein Büro und machte sich an seine Arbeiten. Sollte Potter doch zusehen wie er zurechtkam!

Als der Junge am Abend jedoch immer noch nicht zurück war beschloss Snape doch noch einmal nach ihm zu suchen.

Nach einigen Stunden herumgeirre im Schloss fand er ihn sogar.

Der kleine lag am Ufer des schwarzen Sees und schlief.

Bei diesem Anblick blieb Snape augenblicklich stehen den sein Herz hatte angefangen wie verrückt zu schlagen. Sich über sich selbst ärgernd setzte er sich neben den Jungen.

Bald war Snape in Gedanken vertieft die allesamt um den Jungen zu kreisen schien und so merkte er nicht wie dieser aufwachte und ihn ansah.

Als er sich schließlich dem Jungen wieder zudrehte blickte der ihn aus tiefgrünen Augen unsicher an.

Snape dem die tiefe dieser Augen den Atem verschlug sagte etwas gepresst „Sie sind schwerer zu hüten als ein Sack Flöhe Harry"

Harry grinste ihn schüchtern an während Snape sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen hätte. Hatte er Potter gerade wirklich mit Harry angesprochen?

„Ich mag es wenn sie mich Harry nennen Sir"

Snape blickte ihn erstaunt an während er sich aufsetzte.

„Wenn ich wirklich so schwer zu hüten bin wie ein Sack Flöhe sollten sie es vielleicht besser seinlassen? Oder aber sie versuchen es mit Insektenspray Sir"

Snape konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Nun Harry ich denke wenn sie mir nun endlich erzählen wo die ganzen Brandwunden herkommen kann ich noch einmal eine Ausnahme machen"

Der Junge zog seine Beine An den Körper und umarmte sich selbst.

„Ich war im Raum der Wünsche, nur irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht konzentrieren, anscheinend habe ich im letzten Moment an etwas anderes gedacht"

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Der Junge klang traurig.

„Was hast du dir gewünscht Harry?"

„Meine Eltern Sir, ich wollte bei meinen Eltern sein"

Snape sog scharf die Luft ein. Er wollte gerade anfangen Potter wüst zu beschimpfen als er den Traurigen Ausdruck in dessen Gesicht sah und plötzlich nur noch den Wunsch verspürte den Jungen in die Arme zu nehmen. Seltsame Welt.

Eine ganze Weile Saßen sie noch so nebeneinander und schwiegen bis Snapes Magen sich schließlich meldete.

„Komm Harry, sie haben für heute lange genug hier herumgegessen, wir sollten etwas essen"

Schnell stand der Junge auf und folgte Snape zum Schloss.

Den ganzen Weg über schwiegen sie, doch es lag keine Anspannung mehr darin.

Als sie schließlich im Schloss zusammen zu Abend gegessen hatten machte Harry sich an seine Hausaufgaben während Snape sich daran machte einen Trank zu brauen.

Nach einiger Zeit erinnerte sich Harry wieder an die Vision in der Voldemort Snape gefoltert hatte. Er hatte ihm außerdem aufgetragen einen bestimmten Trank zu brauen.

„Ist das der Trank den sie für Den dunklen Lord brauen sollen Sir?"

Der Professor blickte kurz erstaunt auf nickte dann aber.

„Was bewirkt er Sir?"

Wieder sah Snape von seiner Arbeit er schien kurz zu überlegen ob er Harry anranzen sollte dann sagte er „Schmerzen Harry Schmerzen"

Er foltert doch sonst so gerne mit dem Cruciatus Fluch warum braucht er jetzt auf einmal Tränke dafür dachte Harry im Stillen, sagte aber nichts mehr und widmete sich wieder seinem Aufsatz.

Nachdem er den Aufsatz beendet hatte holte er ein neues stück Pergament heraus und runzelte die Stirn. Er sollte für Trylornie ein Traumtagebuch erstellen.

Snape der offenbar mitbekam das Harry nicht weiterschrieb fragte „was ist"

Harry sah auf „Nun ich soll für Wahrsagen ein Traumtagebuch erstellen und frage mich mit welchem ich wohl beginnen soll mit dem über Voldemorts Sexuelle Fantasien und Neigungen oder mit dem in dem er Menschen foltert und Abschlachtet"

Snape zog die Augenraue hoch „ denk dir was aus, da hast du ja sonst auch kein Problem mit und was war das mit seinen Fantasien und Neigungen"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln und begann etwas über Socken die Walzer Tanzen in seinen Aufsatz zu schreiben. Dabei bemerkte er nicht das Snape sich zu ihm herunterbeugte „Walzertanzende Socken also wirklich ich hätte ein wenig mehr Fantasie von ihnen erwartet."

Harry lächelte seinen Lehrer an „Das sind meine Träume Professor"

Snape gluckste setzte dann aber noch einmal von vorne an „was meinten sie mit Voldemorts Neigungen?"

Harry sah resigniert auf „Er ist eindeutig Schwul Sir was ihn ziemlich verärgert hat muss ich sagen"

Harry konnte sehen wie Snape schluckte „Schwul?"

Harry grinste und nickte.

„Er hat letztens Rudolphus vernascht, auf eine eher naja unerotische art und weise"

„Dass ist Genial" meinte Snape und grinste ebenfalls.

Harry hatte bald genügend Träume für die Sommerferien zusammen und verabschiedete sich schließlich um zu schlafen.

Im Bett liegend ließ er den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren nur um festzustellen das die Sommerferien vielleicht doch nicht ganz so schlimm werden würden wie er bisher angenommen hatte.

Kurz bevor er einschlief belegte er den Raum mit einem Schweigezauber.

Teil 4

Auch Snape ging sobald er den Trank fertig gebraut hatte rasch zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen sammelte er neues Verbandszeug eine Salbe und eine Schale mit einem Tuch zusammen und betrat Harrys Zimmer.

Sobald er über die Türschwelle getreten war drangen ihm Harrys schreie an die Ohren.

Wütend erkannte er das der Junge einen Schweigezauber über das Zimmer gelegt haben musste den draußen hatte er definitiv nichts gehört.

Schnellen Schrittes kam Snape bei Harry an der unter der Vision anfing kläglich zu wimmern. Hilflos legte er den Kopf des Jungen in seien Schoß und wartete ab bis die Schreie langsam verklungen und ihn ausgelaugt und zitternd zurückließen.

„Die wievielte Vision war das Potter?" fragte er scharf.

Die Augendlieder des Jungen zuckten schwach dann öffnete er die Augen.

„Die fünfte Sir" brachte er mit schwacher Stimme zustande.

Wut und entsetzten flammte in Snape auf. „verdammt Potter warum haben sie ein Schweigezauber um sich gelegt"

„Ich wollte sie nicht stören Sir" die stimme des Jungen wurde immer leiser.

Immer noch fluchend befahl er einem seiner Tränke per Zauberstab zu ihm zu kommen.

Nachdem Harry den Stärkungstrank getrunken hatte begann es ihm wieder besser zu gehen. Snape blieb noch einen Augenblick sitzen und beobachtete wie der kleine immer kräftiger wurde dann glitt er unter ihm heraus und begann ihn auszuziehen.

Der Junge war zuerst erstaunt als sein Blick jedoch auf das Verbandsmaterial fiel hielt er still.

Die Wunden waren immer noch recht groß und sahen schmerzhaft aus waren aber im vergleicht zu gestern merklich abgeheilt.

Zufrieden fuhr Snape vorsichtig um die Wundränder. Die Haut des Jungen war warm und seine Finger kribbelten bei jeder Berührung.

Behutsam wusch er die Wunden der Brust aus und heilte wie am Vortag auch die größten.

Die Wunden An den Beinen hatte er bereits gestern vollständig geheilt da er den Jungen und sich selbst nicht demütigen wollte. Nachdem er die Salbe aufgetragen hatte ließ er den Jungen aufstehen und kümmerte sich um seinen Rücken.

Der Kleine erzitterte leicht unter seinen Berührungen allerdings kam es Snape nicht so vor als würde er sich ekeln. Vorsichtig wusch er auch diese Wunde aus und beschmierte sie mit Salbe.

Als die ganze Prozedur fertig war wies er den Jungen an sich noch nicht anzuziehen bis die Salbe wirksam einzog dann verschwand er fluchtartig aus dem Raum.

Den ganzen Tag lief er im Schloss umher und versuchte seine Gefühle zu ordnen. Doch er kam unweigerlich zu dem Schluss dass er verliebt war.

Verliebt in Harry Potter einen 17 Jährigen Teenager den er noch bis vor kurzem am liebsten gefoltert hätte!

Harry saß mit nacktem Oberkörper in seinem Zimmer und starrte auf die Stelle an der Snape bis gerade eben noch gestanden hatte.

Seine Haut kribbelte immer noch leicht an den Stellen an denen er Harry berührt hatte. Harry war verwirrt über sich selbst und über das verhalten seines Professors. Erst hatte er in seinem Schoß gelegen und dann hatte der Professor auch noch so unglaublich sanft wie es Harry nicht für möglich gehalten hatte seine Wunden versorgt.

Die ganze Situation fand er äußerst verwirrend erstecht die Tatsache das Snape im Anschluss ja beinahe geflohen war.

Einem Impuls folgend holte er die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seinem Koffer, es dauerte nicht lange bis er Snape gefunden hatte der scheinbar ziellos durch die Korridore fegte.

Stunden ging das so weiter bis es Harry schließlich zu blöd war den Professor zu beobachten und er sich wieder an seine Hausaufgaben machte.

Am Abend war Severus immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt und Harry musste notgedrungen alleine essen.

Schließlich holte Harry vollkommen entnervt die Karte des Rumtreibers wieder hervor.

Der Professor befand sich gerade auf Höhe der Küche als er abrupt stehenblieb und dann zielstrebig nach Hogsmede lief. Verwundert verfolgte er Snape mit seinen Augen bis dieser außerhalb von Hogwarts Apparierte.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Kopfschmerzen eine Vision ankündigten.

_Voldemort war wütend „Du hast meinen Trank nicht fertig du undankbare Ratte?" _

_Snape lag vor ihm auf den Boden gekrümmt von schmerzen die ihm zugefügt wurden. „Verzeih mir Herr ich Eine Zutat muss bei Vollmond geerntet werden." _

_Voldemort lachte spöttisch „Ich soll dir verzeihen wohl kaum Crucio"_

_Harry krümmte und schrie zusammen mit Snape auf._

_Voldemort drehte sich angewidert von dem schreienden Bündel weg und ging auf seine anderen Anhänger zu die er ebenfalls folterte. Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen bis Voldemort den Fluch von Snape nahm._

„_Geh mir aus den Augen elender Abschaum, und wag es nicht noch einmal ohne meinen Trank hier aufzukreuzen"_

_Mit letzter kraft Apperierte er zurück nach Hogsmeed wo er vollkommen entkräftet zusammenbrach._

Harry schreckte aus seiner Vision.

Ohne nachzudenken griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und rannte. Rannte zur Buckligen alten Hexe bis in den Honigtopf und von dort aus zu der Stelle an der Snape liegen musste.

Harry konnte sich einen Schrei nicht verkneifen als er seien Professor so verdammt wehrlos vor ihm liegen sah. Behutsam packte er ihn bei den Schultern und drehte sich um.

Snape keuchte auf brachte aber ein „Harry" heraus.

„Keine Sorge Professor ich bring sie zurück"

„Nein Harry du musst zurück weg"

„Zu spät Severus Zu spät und zwar für euch beide"

Harry fuhr erschrocken herum und konnte gerade noch ein Schutzschild hochreißen bevor die Flüche zweier Todesser auf ihn einprasselten.

Harry Knurrte sauer auf. Die beiden Todesser feuerten unablässig Flüche auf ihn und Severus ab.

„gib auf Potter du kannst nicht gegen uns gewinnen, und der liebe Severus ist bei weitem zu schwach um dir zu helfen, und nur für den Fall das es euch interessiert Severus wird denke ich mal heute durch den Crucio den Tod finden"

Harry schrie bei diesen Worten auf und fing an die Todesser nun ebenfalls mit Flüchen zu bombardieren.

Seine Wut machte ihn immer schnellen und schon bald traten die Augen der Todesser aus ihren Höhlen als sie merkten dass sie ihm nicht gewachsen waren.

„Ihr werdet weder ihm noch mir etwas tun ihr bescheuerten Sesselpupser" schrie er und feuerte einen Stupor ab der den Unstabilen Schild durchdrang und beide Zauberer zugleich traf.

Nachdem sie Harry für mehrere Stunden bewegungsunfähig und ihre Gedächtnisse gelöscht hatte, ging er immer noch wutentbrannt schnaubend zu Snape der verzweifelt versuchte aufzustehen. Harry ging vor ihm in die hocke und drehte sich um so das er mit dem Rücken zu Severus saß.

Dieser Verstand was der Jüngere vorhatte zögerte aber.

Schnaubend aber nicht brutal nahm Harry Snapes Hände und zog ihn sich auf den Rücken ohne das dieser das noch verhindern Konnte.

Langsam Stand Harry auf. Er hätte Snape für schwerer gehalten als er eigentlich war und so machte er sich diesmal jedoch über den langen Weg da er mit Snape auf dem Rücken nicht durch den Tunnel konnte auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

Snapes Gewicht und die Bewegungen die sein eigener Gang verursachte scheuerten seine Wunden am Rücken wieder auf was Snape ebenfalls bemerkt.

„Harry" sagte er schwach

„Klappe" war alles was er als Antwort bekam. Snape musste kurz grinsen was ihm viel kraft kostete.

Harry merkte das der Professor kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte „Ist schon gut Professor" flüsterte er beruhigend woraufhin Snape dankbar seufzend die Augen schloss.

Sein Kopf ruhte so an Harrys Schulter das dieser den Atem des Älteren an seinem Hals spüren konnte. Sein Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen und auf seiner Wange bildeten sich zwei deutliche Rotschimmer die der Professor Gott sei dank nicht sehen konnte.

Als sie endlich in den Kerkern waren war auch Harry vollkommen erledigt. Vorsichtig legte er seien Professor in sein Bett traute sich aber nicht ihm den Umhang auszuziehen und so deckte er ihn nur zu und setzte sich wie Snape zuvor auf einen Stuhl neben sein Bett.

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange bis er einschlief.

Snape erwachte in seinem Bett. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte und sein Magen fühlte sich an als säßen Schmetterlinge drin die mit den Flügeln schlugen.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge ließ er die Geschehnisse noch einmal Revue passieren bis er sich wieder daran erinnerte das sein gewicht Harrys Rücken wieder aufgerissen hatte.

Abrupt setzte er sich auf und wollte gerade in Harrys Zimmer stürmen um zu sehen wie es ihm geht als er ihn sah.

Seinen Hübschen Kopf und die Arme auf seinem Bett abgelegt schlief der Kleine auf einem Stuhl sitzend.

Ein liebevolles Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen das er gar nicht erst zu unterdrücken versuchte. Er war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Leise um seinen Kleinen nicht zu wecken stand er auf und trat hinter ihn. An den Stellen an denen die Wunden wieder aufgeplatzt waren zierten nun dicke rote Blutflecken seinen Umhang. Vorsichtig hob er den Kleinen hoch und legte ihn auf den Bauch in sein Bett.

Gerade als er dabei war die Stoffschichten zu zerschneiden wachte Harry auf.

Stöhnend wollte er sich aufrichten doch Snape legte ihm eine Hand auf die bereits nackte Schulter und bedeutete ihm liegenzubleiben.

„Geht es ihnen gut?" war die erste frage die Harry ihm stellte.

Snape lächelte „Ja dank deiner dämlichen Rettung geht es mir gut Harry"

„Hey" entrüstete sich Harry „Sie war nicht dämlich"

Wieder musste Snape lächeln „aber vollkommen waghalsig"

Diesmal blieb Harry still und ließ sich von Snape verarzten. Als dieser fertig war beugte er sich herunter bis an Harrys Ohr und flüsterte ein „Danke."

So schnell wie Snape es Harry gar nicht zugeraut hatte drehte dieser sich um und setzte sich auf.

Snape sah ihn erschrocken an genauso wie Harry der es wohl nicht fassen konnte das der Professor ihm gedankt hatte.

„Sie bedanken sich?" kam es wie zur Bestätigung.

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet Harry"

Auf einmal waren Harrys Kopfschmerzen wieder da und er griff sich stöhnend an den Schädel. Besorgnis breitete sich in Snape aus und so stand er nun wieder dicht vor ihm und fasste ihn an den Schultern.

„Harry alles in Ordnung?"

Der Kleine nickte nur kurz und hob dann den Kopf. Die beiden waren sich näher als Snape zuerst bewusst gewesen war. Doch jetzt konnte er Harrys Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren.

Am erstauntesten war er jedoch darüber das der Junge nicht zurückwich und so beugte er sich noch ein paar Zentimeter vor und verschloss Harrys Lippen mit den eigenen.

Harry keuchte erstaunt auf entzog sich seinem Griff jedoch nicht. Im Gegenteil nach einigen Sekunden erwiderte er den Kuss sogar was in Snape ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle verursachte.

Leicht leckte er Harry über die Lippen und tatsächlich der Junge öffnete seine und ließ ihn ein.

Snapes Zunge war erst zögerlich doch dann begann sie forsch Harrys Mundhöhle zu erforschen. Keck strich sie über Harrys Zunge und dessen Zähne, bis sie schließlich von Harry zurückgedrängt wurde und sich das ganze Spiel umdrehte. Langsam ließ sich Harry nach hinten auf das Bett fallen und zog den überraschten Snape so mit.

Severus Hände die allmählich mutiger wurden schlichen sich unter Harrys restlichen Stoff den er noch trug und strichen an seine Seiten auf und ab.

Der Slytherin spürte wie Harry eine Hand in seinen Haaren vergrub.

Beide Keuchten vor Leidenschaft bis sie grob aus ihren Zärtlichkeiten gerissen wurden.

Dumbeldores Stimme drang durch Severus Kerkerräume und ließen die beiden erstarren.

Vollkommen verlegen zog sich Snape von Harry zurück und verschwand im Wohnzimmer wo Dumbeldores Kopf aus dem Feuer ragte.

Snapes Augen sprühten Funken vor Wut auf den Schulleiter dass er sie gerade jetzt unterbrochen hatte.

„Severus alles in Ordnung?" fragte Dumbeldore bei dessen Anblick verdutzt.

Severus der an sich heruntersah erkannte das seine Roben verrutscht und seine Haare vollkommen durcheinander waren

Dumbeldore gluckste angesichts Severus sauren Blickes.

„Wie mir scheint habe ich sie gestört Professor"

„Kann man so sagen Ja"

„Nun ich hoffe Harry geht es gut?"

„Selbstverständlich"

„Ah sehr schon angesichts der umstände das sie schon wieder mit Frauen herumflirten denke ich die Todesser die nach Hogsmede Apperiert sind stellen keine Bedrohung dar?"

„Nein ganz sicher nicht" Severus war etwas irritiert aufgrund der Annahme Dumbeldors er könnte etwas mit einer Frau haben.

„Nun gut Professor dann will ich sie nicht weiter stören, allerdings würde ich mir wünschen das sie Morgen etwas bei Sweetys für mich abholen könnten?"

„Natürlich Sir"

„Sehr schön dann genießen sie ihren Tag oder eher die Nacht mein Lieber"

Dumbeldores Kopf verschwand aus dem Kamin und ließ Snape unsicher zurück. Leise ging er wieder in sein Zimmer wobei er feststellte dass der Junge bereits wieder fast eingeschlafen war.

Vorsichtig legte er sich hinter ihn und als sich Harry umdrehte und sich an seine Brust kuschelte hätte er einen Freudentanz aufführen können. Liebevoll strich er Harry durchs Haar bis dieser schließlich tief und fest schlief.

Snape wachte am nächsten Morgen als erster auf. Harry lag immer noch an ihn gekuschelt da und schlief seelenruhig.

Liebevoll strich Snape dem Jungen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Harry stieß ein niedliches quicken aus das Snape das Herz erwärmte.

Wie hatte er sich nur so sehr in diesen kleinen Engel verlieben können. Er ließ seinen Blick zur Uhr wandern

„Verdammt"

Hektisch fiel er aus dem Bett und begann in seinem Schrank nach Muggelklamotten zu suchen. Harry der durch dieses Verhalten natürlich aufwachte sah Snape recht verwundert an

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich muss was für Dumbeldore aus der Muggelwelt holen"

„Aja und wann"

„Um 3 und ich habe keine Ahnung von diesen verdammten Muggeln woher zum Teufel soll ich wissen wo der Süßwahrenladen ist"

Harry konnte nicht an sich halten und lachte sich den Bauch halten laut auf. Snape der in seiner Hektik kurz innehielt sah ihn verwirrt an.

Als Harry wieder Luft bekam japste er

„Er hat dich nur verarscht der Süßwarenladen hat bis 8 Uhr auf und wie du dahin kommst zeige ich dir, aber nur wen du mir einen Gefallen tust"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue „Soso und welchen gefallen soll ich dir tun?"

„Emm ich habe etwas im Legusterweg vergessen was mir sehr wichtig ist" sagte Harry und sah unglücklich drein.

„Und warum läst du es dir dann nicht schicken?"

Harry schnaubte „das würden sie nie tun sie würden es eher verbrennen wen sie es in die Finger bekommen"

Verwundert sah Snape Harry an doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Also was ist jetzt nimmst du mich mit?"

„Ja, gerne"

Harry lächelte nur und wuselte aus seinem Zimmer in sein eigenes. Kurze zeit später kam er in Pullover Jacke und Jeans wieder. Snape der sich mittlerweile ebenfalls etwas Muggelkleidung angezogen hatte wartete auf ihn.

Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen als er ihn sah. Snape wunderte das schließlich hatte er diese Klamotten von Dumbeldore bekommen der meinte es sei die Perfekte Tarnung in der Muggelwelt.

„Von Professor Dumbeldore?" fragte Harry ihn Snape nickte leicht verwundert. Als Harry auf seinen Kleiderschrank deutete und fragte „Darf ich"

Nach kurzer zeit hatte Harry ein schwarzes Hemd Dunkelblaue Jeans blaue Turnschuhe und ein Zopfgummi herausgesucht und ihm in die Hand gedrückt bevor er wieder im Wohnzimmer verschwant.

Teil 5

Harry musste zugeben das Snape obwohl er in dem bunten Hawaiihemd und den eng anliegenden rosa Jeans vollkommen lächerlich aussah sexy war.

Gespannt wartete Harry darauf dass der Professor sich fertig umgezogen hatte.

Als es schließlich soweit war verschlug es Harry für kurze Zeit den Atem und er konnte seinen Lehrer nur ungläubig anstarren. Mit Zopf und Jeans sah der Professor wirklich zum anbeißen aus.

Etwas verwirrt von der neuen Erscheinung wusste er kurz nicht was er tun sollte. Severus der das natürlich ebenfalls mitbekam fragte

„Ist das auch nicht gut?"

Harry musste kurz husten bevor er etwas verlegen antwortete „Nun unauffällig ist es nicht"

Nun sah der Professor mehr als Irritiert aus. Als er sich leicht nach vorne beugte konnte man durch das gut sitzende Hemd das Spiel seiner Muskeln erkennen.

Wow der Typ versteckte doch tatsächlich ein Sixpack unter seinen Tonnen von Stoff!

„Was soll das den wieder bedeuten Willst du mich vor all den Muggeln blamieren?"

„Nun ich denke blamieren wirst du dich ganz sicher nicht"

Mit einem Huster und einem letzten flüchtigen blick auf Snapes Muskeln verließ er die Kerker zusammen mit Snape der erst ihn und dann sich kritisch musterte.

Als sie in Hogsmede ankamen sah Snape ihm noch einmal in die Augen und fragte „Bist du sicher das ich mich nicht blamiere?"

Harry lächelte leicht „das wirst du nicht"

Snape nickte leicht fasste ihm am Arm und Apperierte Während Harry den Ort beisteuerte.

Wie jedes mahl wen er Apperierte war ihm danach schwindlig und er musste sich einige Sekunden an Snape festhalten um nicht umzukippen.

Nach kurzer Zeit löste er sich jedoch wieder von ihm und verließ etwas rot im Gesicht zusammen mit Snape die Männertoilette. Sie standen nun auf einem von Londons zahlreichen Bahnhöfen.

Den erstaunten Snape hinter sich herschleifend kaufte er zwei Fahrkarten und stieg dann in die nächste Bahn. Nachdem sie platz genommen hatten meinte er

„Es sind nur 5 Stationen" erntete allerdings nur einen unverständigen Blick von Severus woraufhin er kicherte aber nichts erwiderte.

Snape war niedlich wie er so dasaß und seine Umgebung musterte wie ein kleines Kind. Dabei dachte Harry immer er stamme ebenfalls aus einer Muggelfamilie.

Snape jedoch fiel bald auf das ihn die Leute vor allem Frauen anstarrten und auf ihn deuteten und so zog er Harry nachdem sie ausgestiegen waren in eine dunkle Seitengasse um ihn an eine Wand zu drängen und ihm ins Ohr zu murren.

„Ich dachte diese Kleidung währe unauffällig Potter warum starren die mich dann die ganze Zeit an"

Harry musste keuchen bei der Kälte in Severus Stimme auch wenn er glaubte bereuen in Snapes Augen aufflackern zu sehen.

„Sie starren sie nicht wegen ihrer Kleidung an Professor Snape" meinte er etwas kleinlaut.

Nun sah Snape ihn verwundert an „Wieso denn? Und warum siezt du mich auf einmal wieder?"

Harry lächelte erleichtert als Snapes Stimme wieder sanfter wurde „ich habe dich gesiezt weil du es auch getan hast und die Leute starren dich an weil Naja also du siehst halt verdammt gut aus"

Snape blickte ungläubig zu dem jüngeren herunter „Ich sehe was?" fragte er verwirrt und freudig überrascht zugleich.

Harry sah beschämt zur Seite während er einen hochroten Kopf bekam.

Das nächste was er spürte waren Snapes warmen Hände auf seiner Wange die seinen Kopf zu seinem Drehten und dann die Lippen die auf seine Gepresst wurde. Wie beim ersten mal auch entfuhr Harry ein Keuchen als sie sich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss vertieften.

Harry der durch das Kribbeln seiner Narbe vor Ärger gewarnt wurde öffnete die Augen und stieß Snape dann leicht von sich weg nur um im nächsten Moment seine Hand zu nehmen und ihn hinter eine Mülltonne zu ziehen.

Snape wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihm Harry zwei Finger auf die Lippen legte und den Kopf schüttelte. Eine Bande Jugendlicher hatte sich an eben jenem Platz versammelt an dem sie gerade noch rumgeknutscht hatten.

„Ey Jo alter haste das Kocs jetzt oder nicht man?"

„Ey hälste mich für bescheuert oder was 'türlich hab ich's Cocs hast du die Fotze?"

„Ja man die sitzt im Wagen"

„Dann schaff sie gefälligst hier raus alter"

Das Gespräch verstummte und man hörte nur noch Schritte dann in einiger Entfernung eine Autotür auf und zugehen und dann sich nähernde schritte.

„Hier haste se und jetzt rück's Cocs raus"

Wieder hörte man Geraschel, dann sich hastig entfernende Schritte. Die beiden Männer saßen noch eine Weile still da dann gingen sie hastigen Schrittes wieder auf die Straße zu um sich unter die Muggel zu mischen.

„ Cocs?" fragte Snape schließlich. Harry nickte „Ja das ist eine Droge"

Als sie ihre Besorgung für Dumbeldore die sich als Toffifee herausstellte und den Besuch bei Harrys verwandten hinter sich gebracht hatten, war es bereits Abends und beide waren erschöpft vom fielen laufen und der Frischen Luft.

In einem unbemerkten Moment packte Harry den vor sich hin träumenden Snape und Apparierte mit ihm nach Hogsmide.

Diesmal war nicht nur er es der einige Sekunden brauchte um sich wieder zu fangen, da Snape nicht darauf gefasst gewesen ist plötzlich durch einen Schlauch gezogen zu werden.

„Harry"

Murrte er vor sich hin. Dieser grinste nur verschmitzt und machte sich wieder auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss.

In den Kerkern kam eine unsichere Stimmung auf und sie standen sich einige Momente gegenüber. Harry der vollkommen nervös war wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Einerseits hätte er gerne wieder mit Snape das Bett geteilt, andererseits sollte er einfach fragen „Hey Sevie kann ich bei dir schlafen?"

Und so drehte er sich schließlich um murmelte etwas von „gute Nacht" und floh in sein Zimmer.

Seufzend stand er noch einige Sekunden an die Tür gelehnt und für sich mit zwei Fingern über die Lippen, dann zog er sich um und kuschelte sich in sein Bett.

Als Snape am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete fiel ihm als erstes auf wie leer das große Bett ohne Harry doch war.

Bei den Gedanken an Harry schlich sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und er fuhr sich mit zwei Fingern über die Lippen.

Nach kurzer Zeit hörte er von Draußen lautes poltern. Allamiert sprang Snape auf und betrat sein geräumiges Wohnzimmer in dessen Mitte Harry anscheinend Opfer eines Streichs von Dobby geworden war.

Der Junge saß auf seinen vier Buchstaben, war pitschnass und hatte einen Metalleimer auf dem Kopf.

Snape konnte nicht anders er musste einfach lachen. Harry der sich den Eimer vom Kopf nahm lächelte ihn an.

Severus zauberte ein Handtuch herbei und gab es dem Jungen der sich dankbar die Haare abtrocknete.

Gemeinsam aßen sie anschließend zum frühstück wobei Severus einfiel warum der Junge eigentlich bei ihm lebte. „Wir sollten heute mit dem Okklumentik unterricht anfangen"

Potter stöhnte nickte aber.

Der Unterricht war wie eh und jäh eine Katastrophe und trug dazu bei das beide am Ende schlechte Laune hatten.

Harry der sich erschöpft auf Severus Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte beobachtete mit Zornfunkelnden Augen den Professor der einmal mehr wie eine übergroße Fledermaus im Raum auf und ab schwirrte.

Irgendwann wurde ihm das in die Luft fluchen wohl zu lästig den er kam schnellen auf Harry zu legte seine Hände zu beiden Seiten Harrys auf seinen Schreibtisch und fluchte „Das der Dunkle Lord in deinem Hirn rumstöbert wie in einem Buchladen ist wirklich kein Wunder Harry"

„Es tut mir ja sehr leid aber ich bezweifle das der Dunkle Lord mich je so aus der Bahn wirft wie du Snape"

Harry keuchte entsetzt auf und biss sich auf die Lippen während Severus ihn nur anstarren konnte.

„Severus, mein Name ist Severus Harry"

Der kleinere drehte abrupt den Kopf wieder in seine Richtung und sah ihn vollkommen überrumpelt an.

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen doch Snape versiegelte seine Lippen mit seinen und ließ ihn so nicht zu Wort kommen. Harry schmeckte einfach nur himmlisch und Severus konnte nicht genug von ihm kriegen.

Während er den Jungen so in ein Zungenduell verwickelte presste er seinen Körper so dicht wie möglich an den des kleinen. Beide keuchten schwer als sie sich wegen Sauerstoffmangel lösen mussten.

Snape sah Harry mit vor Lust getrübten Augen an und er kannte das es dem kleinen nicht anders ergangen war.

Sanft aber doch bestimmend begann er sich an Harrys Hals nach unten zu küssen. Harry stöhnte laut auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken um ihm mehr platz zu bieten während er seine Hände unter Snapes Umhang gleiten ließ und anfing die fielen Knöpfe aufzumachen.

Diesmal war es an Severus zu keuchen.

Dieser konnte es plötzlich nicht mehr aushalten. Mit einem Ruck riss er Harrys Hemd auf, so dass die Knöpfe wild durch den Raum flogen.

Behutsam schob er den Stoff von Harrys Schultern und drückte ihn leicht nach unten so dass der kleine auf dem plötzlich leeren Schreibtisch lag. Mit den Händen begann er Harrys Brust zu liebkosen während seine Lippen und seine Zunge sich einen Weg über Harrys Körper bahnten.

Dann fühlte auch Snape wie der restliche Stoff von seinem Oberkörper verschwand und durch warme Hände ersetzt wurde.

Aufkeuchend biss er Harry in eine Brustwarze.

Severus Hand näherte sich Harrys Hose die er mitsamt Unterhose von Harrys Hüften strich und die Erektion darunter freizulegen. Snapes eigene Erektion begann schon in der Hose zu schmerzen und so entkleidete er sich kurzerhand selbst, während er den kleinen unter sich der bereits hemmungslos keuchte weiter mit küssen eindeckte.

Severus winkelte Harrys Beine an und sah dem Jungen fragend an.

Als Harry nickte vollführte Snape einen kleinen Zauber der Harrys Arnus feucht machte, platzierte seine eigene Erektion und drang mit einem harten Stoß in Harry ein.

Beide keuchtet erregt auf, Saverus ließ sich und Harry kurz Zeit um sich an das neue Gefühl zu gewöhnen, dann begann er sich erst langsam dann immer schneller in Harry zu bewegen. Schnell hatte er Harrys Schwachpunkt gefunden und steuerte diese Stelle nun immer wieder an während er mit der Hand Harrys steife Männlichkeit zu pumpen begann.

Ein dünner Schweißfilm bedeckte die beiden als Harry schließlich kam. Seeeveeerrrusssss

Durch die plötzliche Verengung Harrys Muskeln kam auch der bis zum Platzen gespannte Severus zu seinem Höhepunkt und ergoss sein Sperma in Harry.

Es gelang ihm noch sich aus Harry zurückzuziehen bevor er keuchend auf dem Kleinen zusammen brach.

Eine Weile blieben sie so auf dem Tisch liegen bis:

Ich glaube ich habe mich kopfüber in dich verliebt Severus flüsterte Harry verlegen.

Severus der ihn erschrocken ansah küsste ihn noch einmal leidenschaftlich ehe er sagte:

Ich Liebe dich auch mein kleiner

Ende

Tja das wars, wie hat es gefallen? Kommis bitte ;)


End file.
